Sade
by Tuliharja
Summary: Sataa. Edward suree Roy Mustangia joka on mennyt ajasta ikuisuuteen. Hän syyttää tästä itseään. Miten hän voi kohdata Rizan? Ampuuko nainen hänet tästä hyvästä vai mitä? Oneshot. Kommentteja kehiin! Kiitos jo etukäteen.


Nimi: _Sade_

Kirjoittaja: _Tuliharja_

Vastuuvapautuslauseke: _Hahmot kuuluvat Hiromu Arakawalle, joten luonnollisesti en omista niitä. Omistan vain idea tähän tarinaan._

Muuta: _Aloitin tämän tarinan kirjoittamisen ennen kuin olin katsonut koko FMA;n loppuun, mikä selittääkin joitakin asioita. Tarinan tapahtumat ovat pari vuotta sarjan jälkeen ja nyt unohdetaan kaikki se että Ed ja Al jäivät meidän maailmaamme ja Amestris;teen tuli parlamentti. Ok? Jotenka nauti!

* * *

_

**_Sade_**

Edward Elric katseli ulos ikkunasta. Satoi.

Hän vain katseli kuinka sadepisarat valuivat pitkin ikkunanlasia. Hän ei tuntenut mitään; vain pelkkää tyhjyyttä.

-Mustang…Ed mumisi hiljaa huuliensa välistä.

''_Voiko ihminen oikeesti tuntee ittensä näin tyhjäks?_'' – Ed mietti samalla kun katsoi ulos ikkunasta pimeyteen. Mikään ei voinut enää tuntua missään; Kaikki tuntui merkityksettömältä.

Ovelta kuului heikko koputus ja Edin veli, Alphonse Eric, astui sisälle.

-Kuule…Ootko ok? Al kysyi lapsellisesti. Ed heilautti päänsä ja samalla kasvonsa veljeensä ja katsoi tätä tyhjin silmin. Hänen teki mieli kiljua Alille että mikään ei ollut enää ok. Ei hitto vieköön ollut!

-Kuule, näytänkö mä ok:lta? Ed kysyi tylsästi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin lasiin.

''_Jos mä olisin tajunnu…Mut ei! Mun piti olla idiootti. Mä oon niin tyhmä!_'' – Ed pilkkasi itseään. ''_Miten mä selitän tän Rizalle? Sori, mut mulla oli muuta puuha, joten en kerinny pelastamaan Mustangia, joten ei muistella pahalla? Hitsit! Se nainen ampuu mut tästä hyvästä!!_'' Edin ajatellessa tätä hän löi otsansa lasiin ja alkoi valua pitkin tätä kuin olisi märkä rätti, mikä oli paiskattu päin lasia.

-Me yritettiin…Al mumisi. Ed kääntyi hitaasti veljensä puoleen ja loi yhden murhaavista katseistaan hänelle.

-Me yritettiin? Anteeksi nyt vain, mutta sä et ollu mailla etkä halmeilla kun Roy, siis Mustang, niin hän…Tota, eiks sulla oo vaikka jotain kissoja hyysättävänä?! Ed karjaisi lopulta loput lauseestaan. Al katsoi syyllisenä alas lattiaan ja poistui pikavauhtia huoneesta.

-Hitsit! Nyt Alkin on suruissaan…Mä en vaan kestä! Ed sanoi tuskastuneesti ja lysähti sohvalle. Hän haroi hiuksiaan; tänään hän oli jättänyt ne auki. Royn vuoksi. Suloisen, kiltin ja todella ärsyttävän, idiootin vuoksi. Edia nauratti kun hän ajatteli niitä kaikkia kertoja milloin hänen pinnansa oli katkennut Roylle ja hän oli huutanut tälle kurkku suorana. Välillä Führer oli jopa leikkimielisesti paininut Edin kanssa, kun he olivat riidelleet jostain tyhmästä jutusta.

Kyyneleet tulvahtivat Edin silmiin. Roy oli ollut niin polleana kun oli vihdoinkin päässyt Führeriksi. Vihdoinkin hän oli saattanut määrätä kaikille naisalkemisteille minihameen, ihme kyllä Rizan ei silti ollut tarvinnut käyttää sitä…Kuitenkin koko touhu oli melkein ensimmäisenä viikkona riistäytynyt käsistä, kunnes Ed oli vetänyt Mustangia nenään ja näin saanut tämän edes vähän järkevämmäksi. Tästä syystä Edin silmä oli ollut mustana toista viikkoa.

Ed hymähti. ''_Kyllä Roy oli ihan hyvä tyyppi. Ehkä olis pitäny sanoa sille…Äh! Ja alkailla nössöillä? Sehän olis ilkkunu mua oikein urakalla sit! Mut kuitenkin…Jotenkin on paha olo…Ehkä se johtuu siitä möskästä, mitä mä söin…_'' – Ed tuumi ja käveli takaisin ikkunan luo. Yhä vain satoi.

Totuus oli että Ed oli tavallaan aiheuttanut Roy Mustanging kuoleman. Mikä ei kyllä ollut totta, mutta silti Ed syytti itseään Royn kuolemasta.

Juuri silloin ovi avautui uudestaan ja Winry paineli sisälle.

-Edward Elric!! Winry karjaisi. Ed huomasi miten Al kyyristeli tämän takana.

-Nii-in? Ed kysyi tympääntyneenä. Hän ei todellakaan nyt ollu sillä tuulella että olisi jaksanut kuunnella Winryn motkotusta. Aina Winry vain valitti siitä että hän ei ollut paikalla kun tarvittiin! Herran tähden! Eiväthän he olleet edes naimisissa!!

-Öh…Riza on täällä…Hänellä on asiaa…Winry mumisi hiljaa.

-Mitäh?! Ed kysyi shokissa ja peruutti kohti lasia. ''_Ei ny…Mitä mä sanon?!_'' – Ed ajatteli paniikissa kun Winry käveli hänen luokseen ja tarttui häntä lohduttavasti olkapäästä.

-Edo…Ei se ollu sun vika…Winry sanoi hellästä. Ed vain tönäisi tämän kädet pois ja suutahti vihoissaan: -No kenen sit?! Jos mä olisin…Jos mä…mä…

-Ed! Sä et olis voinu tehdä mitään, Winry sanoi ankarasti ja sitten tönäisi tämän olkapäätä. – Mun pitää ny mennä…Eivät koneet korjaannu itsestään!

Ja tämän sanottuaan hän lähti, samalla vetäen Alia perässään. Ed hymähti. Winry oli silti ihan muka, vaikka ärsytti häntä aika ajoin.

-Elric, Matala naisen ääni sanoi yllättäen, keskeyttäen Edin ajatukset. Ed nosti hölmistyneenä katseensa ylös Riza Hawkeyeen joka tuijotti häntä hiljaa. Ed vain nyökkäsi ja sitten puhalsivat ilmat ulos, mitä oli tietämättään pitänyt sisällä.

-Mustang…Hän…Hän…Ed sanoi ja ravisti päätään. – Mustang…Riza mä…Sori.

-Hmph, Riza vain sanoi ja käveli Edwardin viereen. Ed katsoi hiljaa naista joka oli ollut palavasti rakastunut Mustangiin, vaikka ei ollut tätä surmin eikä suinkaan myöntänyt tätä kenellekään. Mutta kuitenkin tapa millä Riza oli katsonut Royta…

-Koko päivän on satanut, Riza sanoi yhtäkkiä ja kääntyi sitten Edwardiin. – Mustang piti sateesta…Hän…

Ed pystyi näkemään selvästi miten kyyneleet alkoivat nousta noihin ruskeisiin silmiin. Ed vain nyökkäsi ja kääntyi ikkunaan päin. Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut että Riza, kaikista ihmisistä, voisi itkeä.

-Edward. Lähden esikunnasta. Olen menettänyt syyni olla täällä, Riza sanoi neutraalisti ja sen jälkeen kääntyi lähteäkseen. Ed ei edes hievahtanut paikaltaan kun kuuli oven käyvän. Hänestä tuntui pahalta; hän olisi halunnut että Riza olisi edes nuhdellut häntä. Jopa Roy olisi nuhdellut häntä! Siitä että oli ollut väärässä paikassa väärään aikaan…Tämä oli maksanut Roy Mustangin hengen.

Ed kääntyi salama ja juoksi ovelle ja käytävälle, katsoen Rizan loittonevaa selkää.

-Riza! Ed huudahti. Riza pysähtyi ja kääntyi hitaasti häneen. – Mä…Mä…Sori. On mun vika et Roy…

-Edward, Riza sanoi vain ja katsoi ankarasti tätä. Ennen kuin Ed ehti edes räpäyttää silmäänsä, Riza oli jo ampunut häntä, tarkasti kuin yleensäkin. Ed hengähti hämmästyneesti ja hieman peloissaan, mutta tajuten että hän oli vielä yhtenä kappaleena ja ilman reikiä. – Nyt olemme tasoissa.

Riza laittoi laiskasti aseensa vyölleen ja käveli pois. Ed vain katsoi hänen taakseen pari minuuttia, kun lopulta kääntyi taakseen katsoakseen mitä Riza oli oikein ampunut.

-Wi…Winry? Ed vain kysyi, silmiensä laajentuessa kauhusta. – WINRY?!

-E..Edo? Winry vain kuiskasi ennen kuin lyyhistyi veriseen lammikkoonsa. Samalla kun Edward Elric juoksi Winryn luokse, huutaen tämän nimeä, sade oli lakannut ulkona. Riza Hawkeye hymyili pehmeästi kun käveli ulos isosta rakennuksesta.

-Eversti…Päivä paistaa taas, Riza sanoi hymyillen.


End file.
